The most unormal day of Kyon's life
by Ayacat
Summary: Itsuki declears his love for Kyon. This is a Yaoi.I suck at summaries.Rating M.


-**Warning contains Yaoi ,  
If you dislike yaoi click the red 'x' in the corner of your screen.Those who like yaoi enjoy.Pairing Kyon and Itsuki.Rating MA-**

**_Itsuki's love for Kyon._**

It was a usual day at school.The lessons where the same.Haruhi was driving Kyon crazy So it was a normal day.Well not every one was acting normal this day would change Kyons life.

After class it was break so Kyon walked to the club room as usual.The only person who was there was Itsuki who had a smirk on his face while looking at the computer screen.  
"Must be looking at porn"Kyon thought as he sat down near the table.Kyons looked at Itsuki.The boy noticed and blushed clicking rapidly.  
Kyon knew he was strange but seriously why did he blush?He rested his head on the table and drifted off to sleep.He was awaken by Haruhi roaring.  
"This isnt acteptable do you want the death penalty"She yelled.  
"What did i do?"Kyon muttered.  
"Your sleeping in a important meeting,we are suppose to be training for the tennis match for gods sake and your snoring"  
She growled.  
Why was she like this the tennis match is in 2 days and we've been training hard.Kyon noticed Itsuki looking at the computer screen his face still red.

"Erm Itsuki-san are you okay?"He asked.  
"Yes im fine indeed"The boy grinned before winking.Kyon blushed what is up with this guy.

"No time for a love scene get your asses ready for tennis"Screeched Haruhi.Nagato sighed closing her book.  
Miriku squeaked."Can i get changed on my own"  
Haruhi scrowled."Never its always quicker this way!"She Shouted.Itsuki and kyon stode up and hurried out of the door.Kyon sighed but Itsuki still had that look on his face.The boy leaned over to Kyons ear and whispered."We has some alone time eh?"He winked again.  
"Whats up with you today?".Itsuki whispered."Dont you understand yet?"As he ran his finger down Kyon's back.He moved closer to Kyon and began to kiss the boys neck."I love you"He whispered into Kyon's ear as he licked the boy's neck ,then ran his hands to Kyons butt.Kyon who whas startled pushed away."I dont know what your'er trying to do but stop it"  
Itsuki whispered"I know you like it!".Kyon's face turned red.His face was dripping with sweat.  
"Well if your not ready i wont."He muttered realising that they must get changed for tennis , Before the beast attacked.

In the changing room Itsuki had got ready very quickly.He pretended to read a book but he was actually looking at Kyon.When Kyon got ready he was still wondering what Itsuki was getting at.'Love me? I knew he was strange"He stode up and sighed walking passed Itsuki to get to the door.Itsuki smirked giving Kyon a pat on the butt.Kyon blushed then turned around.  
"What are you doing you pervert."He shouted but was shut up by Itsuki kissing his lips.Itsuki slid his tongue into Kyons mouth.He couldnt get himself to break the kiss.  
He realised he actually was enjoying it.He felt a warm hand slide up his shirt around the base of the hips.He couldnt stop letting out a moan."..Its..u..k.ii"He then remebered they better get to training.He broke from the kiss and said."We better get to training."Itsuki nodded "Indeed we should"He said winking.

"why are you late?"Screamed Haruhi."You better have a good explination."She shouted.Well he couldnt say that Itsuki and himself were making out could he.Picking his racket up he threw the green ball into the air and whacked it.Itsuki hit it back.They had a good rally.From nowhere Itsuki said."I like balls they are so round and.."Kyon shut him up.He guessed that Itsuki was trying to turn him on."Lets not talk about that now"He exclaimed pointing at Haruhi and Miriku who were glaring oddly at them.Suddenly it hit him..,He felt a shock of pain on his chest.  
He fell to the ground.Itsuki ran over."Im so so sorry"He whispered.  
"Its fine really"He said.But then he blushed.Itsuki was feeling Kyons chest."Ill rub it better"He whisper giving him a quick peck on the cheek.He helped Kyon up to his feet.Kyon stode up.  
"Training is over!"Haruhi screamed then dragging Miriku with her who was screaming.

After Kyon had got changed he walked back to the club room.He didnt notice Itsuki following him.As he opening the door he was pushed.He landed on the table.He saw Itsuki lock the door then turn to him.  
Kyon didnt know what to do."Ive been wanting to do this for a long time."He walked to the table leaning onto Kyon.The boy's back was flat on the table.Itsuki undid Kyons shirt.He licked the boy from his waist line to this neck then kissed his sholders."I love you..really love you."The boy muttered.Kyon was speach less but he went along with it sweeping his hand up Itsuki's shirt.Itsuki started to feel Kyon's chest fiddling with the boy's nipple.He squeezed the nipple.Kyon moaned.  
Kyon felt him self become hard.Itsuki looks at Kyon's pants.He stared into Kyons eyes then pulled the zip on Kyons pants down.He felt Kyon's hard package and began to fumble it.Kyon was dripping with sweat.He blinked and began to take Itsukis shirt off.They kissed passonatly.Itsuki removed Kyons trousers with out breaking the kiss.He stopped kissing and lowered down to Kyons crotch.He grasped the cock and began to stroke it.Kyon moaned in deep passionate pleasure.He could feel him self slipping out."Kyon-kun yours is big"He licked the precome off the tip and put it in his mouth.He sucked so hard then felt Kyon was coming and stopped sucking.He stode up then removed the rest of his clothes.He asked"Wrap my tie around my wrists so i cant escape."He muttered sexually.Kyon did so and put the boys arms around him.He noticed Itsuki was hard too."Ive been like this all day..waiting for you."He whispered.  
He entered Kyon thrusting into him.In and out."..Itsuki.."Kyon's moans excited him more as his pace became faster..He held on Kyon's legs at the sides of his body.He felt himself coming but still thrusted.Then he came.Kyon let out a loud moan.When Itsuki withdrew come squirted out of Kyon's arse.Exsausted he kiss Itsuki before falling with Itsuki on the table they lay there breathing heavily.

"Well was i good for you?"Itsuki muttered carassing Kyon's neck.Kyon smiled dripping with sweat and come.He sat up then looked for somthing to dry himself with.  
"We have class in 20 minutes."He said.Grabbing his towel from his bag drying him self.He looked at Itsuki who looked more worn out than him.When they had dried and dressed Kyon hugged Itsuki from behind.They embraced holding on to each other then The bell went.Kyon sighed "Well we have class now so."He said.  
"Okay then see you tomorrow"He said."Sexy"He blurted out.Kyon felt himself become hard.He got hard because he said that?

In class all Kyon could think about was Itsuki.He was imagining Itsuki in all kinds of dirty ways.Haruhi stared at him with a look to say 'eh.  
"Whats your problem?"Kyon groaned.His track of thought had been destoryed.  
"Your drooling you've been watching porn havent you."She said.  
"No i havent."He noticed the buldge in his trousers and blushed.Haruhi had noticed too.  
"So you got a laid at break?"She giggled."Who did ya loose it with. tell me"  
"No one i didnt i i.."He sighed and trailed off.  
"Itsuki!"She said experimenting.Kyon's face became red.  
"Heh thought you two were up to somthing."She said."Well im not going to say anything but. You lost your virginity to a guy"  
Kyon went silent.The school bell rang and school was dismissed.Kyon hurried home.What a strange day.He knew he would'nt beable to sleep tonight.

**- Yay my first Yaoi thats the end-**


End file.
